


Doodles-Naruto Fanart

by Asdfghjk000



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdfghjk000/pseuds/Asdfghjk000
Summary: occasional updates,just some practice.





	1. Hashi&Tobi&Mada

"Moku Ton-Lifting up my Otouto!"

"To be serious!Hashirama!!"

'……I DON'T recognize them.'


	2. Hashi/Tobi

"You are blushing…my Otouto is so cute!"

"shut up Anija…"


	3. Hashi/Tobi

"Got Ya!!"


	4. Kakashi/Naruto

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY！Sensei!"

"Thank you naruto....."

[KISS]


End file.
